A Picture Perfect Birthday
by Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak
Summary: "Happy Birthday." I could tell it had been a very happy birthday. His smile said it all. Carlos/OC Kames. For CorsomeeCorey.


He was coming home. After being away from me for months. He was finally coming home. For his birthday.

Who you ask?

My boyfriend. He went back to his parents for the few months. I remembered the moment he told me, I didn't want to let him go. I needed him. I loved him. I know we've had only been together for a few weeks. But we've been best friends for years.

It made up for the time. Most of those years were spent being in love with him anyway. From the moment I met him, I couldn't see myself being with anyone else. It just wasn't possible. He was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. No if's. It was marked in stone.

It was for forever.

That doesn't mean being torn apart makes it any easier. Especially when he's not even in the same country.

He's from the UK.

Not even close to L.A.

With every mile he went, my heart crumbled.

I couldn't live without him.

Me, Cheerful, Happy Carlos was lovesick.

"I think I liked him better when he was depressed! At least than he wasn't like a hyped up puppy!" James' annoyed voice broke my thoughts. I have been pretty bouncy today. How couldn't I be? It was my boyfriend's birthday. That, and I would be seeing him again for the first time in months.

I had a right to be cheerful again. James will have to deal.

Speaking of James...He was supposed to go get the cake. But all he is doing from where I stand. Is styling his hair thickly with cuda spray. While sitting snugly in Kendall's lap.

Did I forgot to tell those two are together?

Well they are. And right now it wasn't even too cute.

Because my boyfriend is coming home at six.

Which is only three hours from now. And barely anything is done.

"James! Weren't you supposed to get the cake?"

I tried to keep my annoyance out of my voice. I don't usually get annoyed...But this time, I was.

And everyone could see.

"Already, Already! I'm going."

With that, and a kiss from Kendall.

He was off to get the cake.

* * *

Few hours Later...

"That's perfect. Just move it a little to the left." I could hear Logan' voice as instructed Katie where to put the banner. This may not be a house. But this apartment is just as much of a home. Maybe even more.

People you love is what makes it real.

But that was for another time. This time was for my boyfriend.

The guy I am madly in love with. And will be till the end.

I just hope he likes what we did for his birthday party.

Balloons of the colors of yellow. His favorite color. I don't know how many yellows were in this room right now, but it was making me feel like I was inside a buttercup. But it was all worth it for him. For the excitment that was now bubbling up inside me. He was going to be home soon.

In my arms. In my view.

And I couldn't wait a single second.

Only an hour to go.

"Got the ice cream, Raspberry Ripple, right? " I turned to Kendall as he shut the door, making his way over to the kitchen counter. With two tubs of Raspberry Ripple.

Another favorite of my boyfriend's.

I couldn't help but smile bashfully at that thought. I was really going all out on him.

He deserves it though. He is so sweet to everyone around him. Some say we were meant to be for that reason.

"Yeah, that's it I think. We got the cake, the ice cream, the gifts, and the house is ready to go. Let's get everyone!"

James says, looking down at the checklist I'm almost certain Logan wrote for him. But he is right. Time to go get the guests.

"Lets do this!"

We all cheered, running out the door. That Kendall reopened again.

* * *

It was minutes to six. And I couldn't sit still in my seat at all. I was too antsy to see my boyfriend. I was too excited. Too...Ready.

"Stop it, Carlos!" Kendall hissed in my ear quietly. We were currently all hiding around the apartment in the dark. This was a surprise party. And I was close to ruining it. I was bubbling up inside. I needed to see him.

But who knows when Mama Knight and Katie will be back with him? It could be a while with LA traffic. And I didn't think I could make it that long without bursting into a hyper fit.

Even with Kendall holding me back from doing so.

...

A door cracked. And than light was flooding into the room.

And at last...

My boyfriend was in the room. Looking around the apartment in confusion. Once he dropped his bags though, and Mama Knight walked in with Katie.

The lights flashed on, and everyone jumped out, squeaking out "Surprise!".

His face glowed with surprise and happiness. It made his already beautiful face, glow even more so. And I couldn't wait one more minute to let him that.

"Car-"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off. With my kiss. It held every feeling. Every longing, loving, aching feeling. It's been too long since our lips have touched. Way too long.

This was a little make up for time kiss.

But, sadly, this had to end.

For now.

So as we pulled away. I couldn't help but let a splitting smile grace my mouth. And I could tell one was going to form on his too.

"Happy birthday, Baby." I mummer against his face. My arms tightly rounded his frame. I knew I would have to let him go soon. But at the moment, I couldn't do it. It had been too long.

For us being apart.

"Carlos you got all night! Dude, let him talk to everyone else too!" Kendall says, pulling me away from my boyfriend. A pout formed on my lips at his doing. And I was not shy to show it. It only made everyone laugh or coo. My boyfriend decided to do both. And if it wasn't his birthday. I would make him take it back.

But it is.

"He's right, Los. We have all night. So turn that cute little pout into your beautiful smile. The one I love. It is my birthday after all." He says with a bright grin. It was a breathtaking sight. And it made my last feelings melt away.

He is truly my one and only.

"Let's go dance." I whispered to Kendall. Who still was holding me back.

All he did in reply is nod with a smile. And we were off to go dance with the other people. Since when did the stereo get turned on? I guess that is for another time.

Today is about celebration my boyfriend's birthday. His seventeenth one.

* * *

"Who's next?" My boyfriend says, as he sits on the couch in the living room. Gifts were piled all around him. Jo gave him a bunch of daisies. Camille gave him tickets to go see any band of his choice. Dak bought him new shoes. James bought him hair gel. Cuda of course.

Logan bought him a book on travel. Katie got him another game for his DS. Which I know she will try playing for herself first. Mama Knight got him a painted picture of Canada. And Kendall got him every season of Criminal Minds. Which he thanked them all over and over again for.

Those gifts were all of his favorites...I just hoped my gift didn't suck. I was again wiggling in my seat. This time it wasn't because of being excited. It was because of being nervous that he wouldn't like my gift.

"No one else?" My boyfriend says again, with a knowing smile on his face. It was one meant for me. To ease me through. He is always like that.

Being a ray of sunshine.

I took a hollow gulp of air. Keeping my nerves at bay as I stood up and I started to softly sing.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_  
_Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_  
_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_  
_Have you ever looked fear in the face_  
_And said I just don't care?_

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
_The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_  
_The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase_  
_Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_  
_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_  
_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

My eyes met head on with his. As my voice got louder.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
_The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run_  
_The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames_  
_Have you ever felt this way?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_  
_Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar_  
_You called me sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_  
_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself_  
_Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight._

My voice caught at the end. Only because lips were pressed softly against my own.

It was mixed with tears. It was sweet. It was...Perfect.

It was everything I could ever think of.

What only seemed like minutes, we pulled apart. Both with goofy grins on our faces. Tears were still running down his face. But it only made him look that much more adorable.

But it didn't stop me from gently wiping them away. His face was more beautiful without tears glimmering in his eyes.

"T-That was beautiful...Thank you, sweetheart." And with one last kiss. And more than a few awww's. We were onto the last of the evening.

Cake.

Too bad everyone had to wait for twenty minutes. Since James forgot the candles. He was too busy looking for more cuda spray. Like he needed more.

But it at least gave me and my boyfriend time to talk. We are currently cozy on the couch. While the others dance around and talk.

We were too in our own bubble to care.

"-He's getting cuter everyday. But boy came he make a mess!" He says, laughing his sweet laugh of his. I missed him...A lot.

I missed this. Us. Being able to touch and actually see each other is amazing. And something I will never take for granted again.

"I can't wait to m-"

"Got the candles! Let's start singing!" My words were cut off by Mama Knights. It was okay though. I laughed it off as we got up. And made our way over to the birthday cake. Which was hunger games themed. I know it was his favorite book series. So I had this theme for the cake. I just hoped he liked it.

I could tell by the huge smile, that he did. And the blush that tinted his cute face.

I held his hand as everyone made their way around him. He gave me one small, loving smile before Mama Knight placed and lit the candles.

Only seconds later everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Corey, Happy Birthday to you!"

And with the final cheer. Corey closed his eyes and made his wish. Blowing the seventeen candles out as everyone clapped around him.

Not once did he let go of my hand.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming! And thanks for the gifts!"

Corey shouts politely as he lets the last of the guests out. It was now quiet and everything is cleaned up. It's almost midnight. And everyone else was heading off to bed.

I was too, till Corey stopped me.

"Thanks...This was the best birthday I've ever had."

I turned around and without a single thought. I made my way over to him and pressed a light, feather kiss to his lips. As I said the words I have been waiting to say all night.

"I'm glad...I love you."

Once they were out, I felt fear wash over me. It was like a wave.

But it only lasted for moments.

"I love you too, Carlos."

With those words. Kissing were exchanged till one minute to midnight.

And that is when I pulled away.

Only to say one last thing to Corey for this day.

"Happy Birthday."

I could tell it had been a very happy birthday.

His smile said it all.

* * *

Well This little one-shot is personally made for one of my best friends on here, _**CorsomeeCorey.**_

And... He is a true sweetheart. And to tell the truth I can't think of someone sweeter. He has a heart of gold. Pure gold. No silver.

Today is his birthday! Seventeen years old! That is a huge thing. You are about to be an adult, but at the same time, you are still a teenager. A very exciting year. 

But this is my gift to him on this special day! It may not be much, but I hope you like. 

I know how you said you don't like Carlos with anyone else but Logan...But...What about if he's with you? ;)

All and All have a beautiful birthday! You deserve nothing but the best. :)


End file.
